


Mea Culpa

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mea Culpa

"I can't talk to you like this," Harry said, throwing up his hands. "I'm going out." He stormed out, the cold night air replacing all the warmth in the cottage.

Severus rubbed his hands over his face. He was sarcastic and sharp but sometimes it was too much for even Harry.

Here it was Christmas Eve and the one person that mattered to him was gone. And, as usual, it was his own fault. When would he ever learn? _Probably when Harry stops coming back_ , an unwelcome voice in his mind viciously supplied.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

There was no reply.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Più Volte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039084) by [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ)




End file.
